battlefordreamisland_2fandomcom-20200215-history
BFB 12
, and the other previous male eliminated contestants.|cake = Embroided strawberry Cake by Pin|previous = This Episode Is About Basketball|next = BFB 11|Currentyoutube = DGIZyD5-5gE}} Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode of the overall BFDI Series. It was released on April 28, 2018. Plot Cold Open Cloudy is sad. X asks why. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would've won the last episode. X interrupts, and says that he doesn't know how to recover people. X says that it's time for Cake At Stake, and everything is planned. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake At Stake X quickly informs the votes: Cloudy, Nickel, Woody, and Balloony are safe. X rewards them with strawberry cake made by Pin. Despite the fast-speed, no one on BEEP appears to be enthused. X goes on anyway, and announces that David is eliminated. X is then seen chasing David around. Post Cake At Stake Match walks over to Bubble, but Bubble is not interested by her. She is then popped by a piece of the cake. Four's Return X tries to give the first contest, but nobody can hear X over all the arguing. X repeats himself, before being interrupted by Clock yelling to bring back Four. The contestants try to bring four back in many different ways. Firey eventually uses a syringe to get liquid four out of Donut, leaving Donut possibly dead. Pin is encouraged to squirt liquid Four into the shape of Four because she had skill in making cake (as proven by the cake she made for cake at stake). She does it, and liquid Four is now regular Four. Four gives Pin a Gratitude Token for recovering them. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her, but Bell says she isn’t sorry, with Taco replying that she’d think she would know that by now. Bell then tells Taco she set a reputation for herself, but before Taco could argue, Bell says she doesn’t trust her anymore while Lollipop watches them. Votes 23516 votes were cast Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. * While the contestants are going crazy over the disappearence of Four, Cake’s face is on the wrong side of his body. * At the end, Taco's legs are not connected to her body. * Bubble's limbs are grey at 1:37. Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * Pin still had her Win Tokens from seasons prior. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to BFDI 17 when he said “Watches are wannabes”. *Eraser saying “heres the footage” is a reference to Match in BFB 8. *Four's "do do do do do do do" from X Finds Out His Value is heard in this episode. *Golf Balls scream was from Take The Plunge Part 2. *Pencil's rejoining audition is a variation of her usual "So we can win the contest" chant, which she sang in ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', ''Reveal Novum'',Gardening Hero, and The Long-lost Yoyle City. Trivia * This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. ** In addition, she also did CG work. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4. *The Battle For Nothing BFB Intro didn't include dead contestants, eliminated contestants, and a host. **However they include permanent changes such as Tree and Bottle. *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This means this is the first time Cloudy will receive over 1,000 votes. ***This will be the third time such has happened overall. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. **Consequently, this means there will only be 5 slices at Cake at Stake, which will be the first in BFB, the only other time was in BFDI, which happened in Don't Pierce My Flesh. *This is the first double-digit episode since Return of the Hang Glider. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This will also be the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3. **He is the first original male to be eliminated. *This is the first time a team with six total members will be up for elimination. *When David is eliminated, Beep will have nearly half of their contestants eliminated. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team BEEP, or in any elimination. *This is the first time Eternal Algebra Class has been shown in a episode. *This is the 1st time since BFB 3 this episode was uploaded with a custom thumbnail. *Stapy raise his hand make the intro start. *Excluding the joke Satomi vote option found in the Flash files of a previous episode, this is the first time where I is a voting option. **In a similar vein, this is the first episode since Getting Teardrop to Talk to have a unique voting screen.